The Darkness of Love Book 1: Peddie
by devils.angel67
Summary: A collection of peddie one-shots varying from very sad and tragic to happy and romantic. Book 1 of a series. each couple will have their own book.
1. The Real Romeo and Juliet (re-posted)

_She always called him Romeo when he decided to be romantic._

_Never knew just how right she would be._

_Life had taken a tail spin_

_Couldn't pin point when_

_He kept her from falling since the day they met_

_Without him, she felt no regret._

_Quick and painless she left this world. _

_She was his Juliet._

As tears traveled down her cheeks Patricia held his picture in his hand. She grabbed the knife from beside her and whispered "I'm sorry." before it plunged into her heart.

_Weeks passed and the pain grew,_

_She had been his Juliet and he let her go,_

_Now he was destine to a life alone,_

_Her friends all moved on,_

_She was another forgotten soul,_

_But to him each and every day took its toll_

_Quick and painless he left this world. _

_he was her Romeo_

He watched as they laughed, happy as could be. He grabbed the knife from the table, the one she had used. He ran to her grave and whispered softly "For you." As he plunged it into his heart.

_They had found her on her bed,_

_His picture was clutched in her hand,_

_They had found him by her grave,_

_Her Picture clutched in his hand,_

_Life had become to much for her,_

_He couldn't bare another day._

_So here they lay buried together,_

_The real Romeo and Juliet. _

* * *

this had originally been a separate one-shot but i decided to add this in.


	2. To Be Young and In Love (re-posted)

_To be young and in love is truly a magical thing._

_People say your crazy,_

_That your too young,_

_But you don't seem to mind,_

_Love came early,_

_and you take it._

They had been at Anubis house one day. A dinner date. He had proposed then in there in a not so cheesy way. She smiled and excepted as happy as could be.

_To be young and in love is a painful thing_

_All of her friends turned away_

_Said They wouldn't make it,_

_They were afraid it was true,_

_But That didn't matter,_

_Because love is a magical thing._

Patricia retreated to her room after the wonderful date they wanted to last longer but Fabian refused to leave his room. She arrived and it was obvious how overly happy she was. She showed her roommates but didn't get the reaction they expected.

_To be young and in love can be heart-breaking._

_They told her she was dumb,_

_She was in over her head,_

_He would break her heart,_

_So they refused to speak,_

_She didn't mind all that much._

As more people found out about their engagement the more friends she lost. There were some, like Nina who understood of course. Either way she had Eddie and that is all that mattered.

_To be young and in love can be lonely_

_He never had many friends,_

_But the few turned away,_

_Said he was crazy,_

_They weren't meant to be,_

_He didn't mind._

Eddie never had many friends, he spent most of his time chasing after Patricia anyway. But the few he had said he was ruining his life. Throwing it away. All except Fabian who knew what it meant to be young and in love.

_To be young and in love is a stressful thing_

_The wedding just after graduation,_

_Barely a soul decided to show,_

_They smiled anyway,_

_They were a disgrace,_

_But they did it anyway._

She walked down the isle there were a few people there. It defiantly wasn't a fairytale wedding but when the time came they said 'I do' with a smile on their faces.

_To be young and in love is a great thing._

* * *

this was originally posted for peddie day but i thought it would fit.


	3. Not Even Fate (re-posted)

_He loved her with all his heart,_

_She couldn't stand his face,_

_All because of fate,_

_They were meant to be,_

_They just couldn't see,_

He loved her from the day they met, she was just so perfect. She on the other hand hated the though of him.

_Fate had been blinding,_

_They were in love,_

_Love is a treacherous thing,_

_They tried to deny it,_

_Only to be pulled back together,_

_Fate would always pull them apart again,_

Every time they got close they pulled away. They weren't sure why but suddenly they were repulsed.

_It wasn't meant to be,_

_There was to much in the way,_

_They couldn't quite place it,_

_Something kept them away,_

_A love so strong,_

_Always torn apart,_

Time and time again they fought, over the smallest thing. Neither new why, it just felt so right.

_There is something no one could count on._

_That he wouldn't mind,_

_You could lock him away, _

_He would be back the next day,_

_A love so strong,_

_He wont dare let go_

It Didn't matter how many times she pulled away, how many times she screamed. He would never leave. Because that is what love will do.


	4. Pain

_You said you couldn't take it,_

_Life had become too much,_

_Didn't think you would,_

_We found you this morning,_

_Lying on your bed,_

_You were dead._

We walked into your room. You hadn't been seen all day. We gasped at the sight.

_You had taken your own life,_

_We were to blame,_

_Your wrists were slit,_

_My picture in your hand,_

_A note that said "I'm sorry"_

_So much pain _

You left a note. No much to it. **"I couldn't do it. There isn't much to say. If you found this I'm already dead. Patricia, you tried but there wasn't enough left of me. Please do remember, I'm always here but happier." **At that second, Nina's locket glowed.

_We walked in the room,_

_Blood was everywhere,_

_Your face colorless,_

_And not a sound to be heard,_

_You were selfish,_

_What about me? _

You had left us behind. You say you're here, but that's not enough. You were selfish, left us here alone.

_ Every day I pick it up,_

_The razor you had used,_

_I think about it,_

_But I can't quite do it,_

_I feel you there,_

_Telling me to suck it up_

I picked up the razor. I felt the cold wind and I swear I smell your cologne. I put it down, knowing you won't let me make the same mistake.

_Dressed in black,_

_I watch as they lower you,_

_Down into the earth,_

_Now you are free,_

_I can still hear you whisper_

_"Please, remember me."_


	5. Did you forget me?

_I see the look on your face,_

_She turned down another date,_

_You say you love her,_

_But you just love the burn._

"Movie tonight?" you asked her. "Sorry, studying with Fabian." I watched as you smile, love the hurt.

_She sees the look on your face._

_A smile across her own,_

_You're nothing but an accessory,_

_A toy when she's bored. _

The next day she walks in your room, pulls you in for a kiss. She has nothing better to do. I watch from a distance, knowing you want it to be true.

_You want her to love you,_

_But you want the pain,_

_Baby, you've had it all,_

_Did you forget me?_

"Hey, Yakker." You have a smile on your face, I know it's fake. "So… you busy?" I let out an annoyed sigh that couldn't be more fake. "Get lost!" I hiss. You love the pain.

_She wants you to love her,_

_Just to throw it in your face,_

_Did you forget about me?_

"I'm sick of you treating me like trash! We are over." You scream. You walk over to me. One kiss is all it

_You wanted love,_

_ And you wanted pain,_

_Now baby you have me,_

_And we are perfectly happy._

It's been a month. I see the looks she gives us. But we are happy.

_She sees us happy,_

_Can't stand the sight,_

_Wants you back,_

_But your mine._


	6. Invincible

so another chapter! the five before this were all posted yesterday because I had them written and now i'm sick :( and bored so i wrote yet another chapter. I will probably post more today or tomorrow if I can think of anything to write. God i hate being sick.

* * *

_A Kiss from your lips,_

_That's all I need,_

_With it I'm invincible,_

_Nothing can stop us now,_

I'm scared of a lot of things, not that I'll show it. But one kiss and I feel different. He's made for me.

_Fears are left behind,_

_My life flashes before my eyes,_

_With you there is nothing I can't do,_

_You make me invincible,_

A thousand things go through my mind. All I can do is smile, and forget why. He takes the fear away.

_Life wasn't always easy,_

_There are things we don't understand,_

_But with you I don't care,_

_Bring it on._

Sibuna is dangerous, way too much. He holds my hand and now it's not enough. I can do anything as long as he's here.

_A Kiss from your lips,_

_Is electrifying,_

_All my fear melts away,_

_Knowing you're here to stay,_

_Words are useless._

She kisses me, and I can feel electricity. I can do anything, now that she's with me.

_You smile and walk away,_

_Take on another day,_

_I can see it,_

_You feel invincible,_

_So do I._

The extra pep in her step doesn't go unnoticed. I know she feels it too. Together we are invincible.

_So much evil in this world,_

_Everywhere you turn,_

_But with you I can face it,_

_Bring it on._


	7. Meant to be

_**Please read**_: Hey I have ANOTHER chapter for you guys. I do need a favor from you guys though. I want to start another story but I have too many ideas, so I put a 'trailer' of my top 3 ideas into a story titled **"My Upcoming Stories: Previews,Teasers"** I need people to read them and write in the reviews which story you think I should start first, or in which order i should write them, and/or if you don't think one should be written at all. (the story that gets the most 'votes' in the reviews will be written at the same time as this one)

now on with the chapter...

* * *

_He has his heart set on her,_

_But she has her heart set on another guy,_

_He tried to tell her to run,_

_She knew the boy would break her heart,_

_ But he wouldn't be much better._

Eddie watched from a distance as the couple sat together. He knew Jerome had his eyes set one Mara. So why was he with her?

_He knew better than to pull them apart,_

_But that is what his heart wants,_

_There's another girl,_

_But she couldn't be more oblivious,_

_The signs are there,_

_She just can't see them._

After the date he walks away, goes to talk to her, his other girl. Patricia's got a smile on her face, cuz she doesn't know.

_She thinks it's going great,_

_All her friends know that's not true,_

_Afraid to speak,_

_He watches from a distance,_

_She thinks she's happy,_

_ But she can't see,_

_She's the one for him. _

She walks in the room with that smile on her face. All of her friends take pity, afraid to tell her the truth. Eddie sits there wondering just when she'll know that he's the one for her.

_Her heart is broken into a million pieces,_

_All her friends pretend they didn't see it coming,_

_He can't stand to see her sad,_

_So he decides to make it better,_

_A flower on her door,_

_She smiles the same old smile and pulls him in,_

_A kiss that would last a lifetime,_

_Because it was meant to be._


	8. Martyr

He guys, so on the last chapter i asked you to go to my story "Upcoming stories: Previews,Teasers" and i got three responses. The thing is, The people that responded all chose something different so please help me out?

* * *

_You die for her,_

_That's what destiny told you,_

_Said it was to be,_

_Now you sit there watching me,_

_A tear in your eye,_

_I want you to stay mine forever._

We had gotten to the end of yet another creepy, life threatening mystery but this will not have a happy ending. To save her Eddie must die. 'As the Osirian it is his duty' the voice in m head would say. I know he feels the same way, he wants to be mine forever.

_I watch as you cry alone,_

_I can see it in your tear filled eyes,_

_Hear it in your raspy voice,_

_You're not ready to die,_

_Not for her._

I could tell from the moment we were told. He would do it because he knew he had to. He knew if he let her die, he wouldn't make it with the blood on his hands. He didn't want to do it though. He had a life to live and now some ritual comes and takes it away.

_You say your last good-bye,_

_Watch everyone cry,_

_With a kiss on the lips you tell me,_

_You'll see me soon,_

_Sadly I believe it may be faster than you think._

You smile as we start the ritual that leads to your death. Everyone has tears in your eyes, Nina is the worst. She doesn't want you to die for her, she knows it's to much to ask.

_You give one last reassuring smile,_

_You say you rather think this is for me,_

_As the hole forms and you fall through,_

_The only sounds remaining,_

_Are the cries of those who weep._

You were gone, you were dead. I felt a chill up my sine as Nina's necklace glows. You will forever be here. I know you will watch over us, it only makes things worse. I wish I could feel you one more time.

_You were once just a boy,_

_In a world you didn't understand,_

_What you shouldn't be,_

_Is exactly what you have become,_

_You are a martyr._


	9. Martyr (part 2)

I was going to make it all one chapter but the last one was really long so this is the second part I know it's short but sorry.

* * *

_I watch as you cry the pain away,_

_A smile present on your face,_

_You know I'm here,_

_The one you love._

She cried in her room with his sweatshirt on. She wants to be sad, she wants to mourn, but every time she does she feels him. She can hear his soft voice in her head and his hand on her shoulder. His presence makes her smile, and melts the pain away.

_I remember every moment,_

_The day I left to save her,_

_All I could think was how sad you would be,_

_With one final plunge,_

_I became what I've seen in every history movie,_

I took the final plunge and now I'm here watching you from far above. As you move on with your life, I'll make sure you know I'm still here.

_Never to be forgotten,_

_For that is what love can do,_

_I never wanted to leave you,_

_There was nothing we could possibly do,_

_It was a my destiny,_

_And I a Martyr I would be._


End file.
